


Phoenix

by BrittaTheBest



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Concern, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittaTheBest/pseuds/BrittaTheBest
Summary: The bridge watch B'Elanna's shuttle explode.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little fic I used as a writing warm-up

“ _Something’s wrong_.”

B’Elanna’s voice over the comms made him look up at the viewscreen where the image of the Delta Flyer was displayed. Nothing looked amiss, yet –

“ _The engine’s overloading. I think it’s the ion storm. The powerlinks -_ ”

“Can you get it back to the ship?” asked Janeway, behind him.

“ _Not at this rate. I’m trying to fix it._ _Sending you the readings.”_

“Harry,” the captain ordered, “stand by to beam her back in case there’s a problem.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tom’s attention was entirely on the viewscreen now, his own control panel forgotten.

“Anything, Harry?”

“They’re not coming through.”

“ _…… critical…._ ”

“B’Elanna,” said Janeway, “we’re losing comms. I’m going to beam you back. Harry?”

“Already on it.”

Tom waited.

“ _… alright. I think -_ ”

The transmission cut out.

“B’Elanna?” said the captain.

It happened slowly, or at least it seemed that way to Tom. A spark, a tiny pinprick of light at the engines, so small it could’ve been a fault in the viewscreen. But the spark grew. It grew slowly into a fiery ball until it had engulfed the whole ship, debris jettisoning off in all directions.

He stopped breathing.

“Did we get her?” came Janeway’s voice.

“I can’t tell,” said Harry, with a forced professional evenness. “The storm is messing with our sensors.”

Tom’s mouth was dry. He could hear his heart in his ears.

The captain hit her combadge. “Doctor?”

No response. The internal comms must be down as well.

He was on his feet, though he hadn’t noticed getting up.

“Captain -” His voice was desperate, pleading.

“With me. Lieutenant Tuvok, you have command.”

The two of them made their way to sick bay. Tom’s muscles were strung so tight that it hurt, the tension in his body making him shake all over.

In the turbolift, Janeway turned to him and opened hr mouth to speak, but on seeing his haunted gaze concentrated straight ahead, his pressed lips, his clenched jaw, she reconsidered. The lift stopped. They walked down the hall. The sickbay doors slid open before them.

“B’Elanna.” The word slipped from his lips and he was already halfway across the room.

Because there she was.

A little singed, and a lot annoyed, but whole and hale and unharmed, and then his arms were around her and he could feel that she was safe. He breathed her in.

“Tom…?” She sounded disconcerted.

“Are you okay?” he asked,  low voice muffled in her hair.

“I’m fine, Tom. You can let go of me.”

He stepped back, but kept his hands on her arms, kept looking at her. “Doctor?”

“She is correct. A few minor burns, but nothing serious.”

“Glad we could get you back, B’Elanna,” said Janeway, with a smile. “Now, I should be getting back to the bridge. I expect you both back at your stations when you’re ready.”

 


End file.
